Everything In Transit
by allonsysilvertongue
Summary: Written one-shots done based on your requests/prompts for "Consortium". Hayffie. Post MJ. [requests are now open for within the current timeline]
1. Make It Fall

_A/N: Hello. Me again. I've received several Consortium related prompts but I couldn't write some of them (yet) because the part of the story has not come to pass. Anyway, because of those few prompts, I have decided to create _Everything In Transit_ for where I could post prompts related to Consortium, separate from The Ballad of A Drunk And His Lady to avoid confusion (and also because it's easier for me to organise things). _

**Requested by anon: I have a consortium related prompt for you, please. My cousins due any day now and her baby's moving around so you can even see little bumps when its kicking and wriggling like those alien baby vids on youtube (theres one where the mother has a glass of water on her stomach and the baby kicks so hard it wobbles and drops). I know we had hayffie reacting to the twins kicking and moving- but i'd love to see their reaction to crazy movements, haymitch epesilly! thank you**

**Make It Fall**

**Timeline: Between Chapter 30 & 33**

It was a warm night, the moon hung low in the sky, weaving in and out of the clouds. Inside the Abernathy's house, Effie lounged on the sofa, with the music from the radio playing softly in the background. It was quiet and peaceful, just the way Effie preferred with her husband by her side instead of locked in the study poring over documents for the appeal.

She hummed softly to the tune for the twins, rubbing her belly in circles with the lotion to prevent stretch marks. Effie looked up briefly when Haymitch walked past her towards the kitchen taking with him the dirty plates from their dinner. It didn't take him long before he return with his sleeves rolled up and slightly damp from doing the dishes.

"Thank you," she said and she meant it because if she knew Haymitch, he would have just left the dishes in the sink but he had helped her out and for that she was grateful.

He shrugged, taking a seat at the end of the sofa as Effie folded her legs to make space for him.

"You're 29 weeks in?" he inquired.

Effie nodded.

"Still a few more weeks to go," he grimaced, taking the sight of her in. Effie's belly had gotten rounder and bigger, stretching to accommodate the lives inside her. He didn't know it was anatomically possible for the skin to stretch that much before this and sometimes, he wondered how she could still walk in her state. Haymitch knew though that Effie could no longer bend forward and that each time she dropped something, he would have to be the one to help pick the item off the floor.

"Honestly, I can't wait to deliver them. I'm exhausted and my body's aching all over."

He patted her knee sympathetically. "How are they doing?"

"Very active or I think at least one of them is. Move over, Haymitch, please. Is it okay if you sit on that armchair? I want to stretch my legs."

Effie nudged him playfully with her foot.

"Not moving," he mumbled, pulling her feet up and putting them across his lap. He was already comfortable where he was. He rubbed her foot gently, knowing how much her swollen feet had been giving her grieve lately. Effie beamed up at him, sinking back into the sofa with a contented sigh.

"You're being an absolute sweetheart today," she mused.

Haymitch frowned and cleared his throat. "Don't get used to it."

"Of course," Effie nodded seriously but Haymitch could tell she was still joking from the look in her eyes. "Wouldn't want your scary, brooding reputation to be ruined now, would we?"

"Hmph."

Outside, the crickets were chirping, calling out one after another and the shrill voice of Mrs. Johnson who lived just outside of Victor's Village could be heard shouting for Danny, her son, to get inside the house and stop playing along the streets when it's dark outside. It was a normal occurrence that Effie no longer paid much attention to it.

Effie was just dozing off when the twins started moving and Haymitch stopped rubbing her foot. She blinked her eyes open to see Haymitch staring at her belly, mouth slightly open and brows crinkling in disbelief.

He shot her a startled look when her soft laughter diverted his attention. Effie pulled her blouse up to expose her belly for him and Haymitch leaned forward curiously.

"What - " he looked up questioningly, the question left hanging on his lips.

"It's a bit disconcerting, isn't it?" she asked lightly. Effie couldn't say that Haymitch's reaction was misplaced because when she herself saw the movements a few days ago, she couldn't quite believe what was going on.

Something, a hand perhaps, poked at Effie's belly, stretching the skin. Almost in a trance, Haymitch put a finger on the bump as it moved slightly to the right, before it sunk and Effie's belly resembled the usual shape that it was.

"That's disturbing," he exclaimed but Effie could hear the excitement tinging his voice. His eyes remained fixated.

"I know. Sometimes I think they're trying to break free. Watch this."

Effie pressed the right side of her stomach gently, at the exact spot where they last saw the movement and the baby responded. Haymitch saw the baby's movement across Effie's belly, a bump here and there.

"That's crazy," he breathed out. Haymitch took a leaf out of Effie's book and mimicked her, pressing again on her belly just so he could watch the movements again. "How does it feel like?"

"Ticklish," she laughed. "Like when you run a finger down my neck? But on the inside. Sometimes it feels like a muscle twitching."

Haymitch chuckled, knowing that Effie was very sensitive and ticklish around her neck. He looked around him, his eyes falling on the saucer at the coffee table.

"Let's try this," he grinned suddenly.

Carefully, Haymitch placed the saucer on her belly, just above her belly button.

"What are you doing?" she laughed at him.

"Just watch," he instructed and tap the left side of Effie's belly.

They waited for a movement.

"I think they're sleeping."

Haymitch shook his head, refusing to believe that and repeated his actions. It prompted another movement.

The saucer wobbled as a result, perched precariously on her stomach.

It made Effie laugh and not one of those polite laughter where she covered her mouth with her hand. It was an honest, genuine laugh from her just watching her husband's antics.

Haymitch was grinning, his grey eyes lighting up with mischief. It made Effie wondered if this was what a teenage Haymitch was like – a smile on his lips and cackling mischievously as he raised hell in the District Twelve - before his name was reaped and his world turned on him, taking away everyone that he loved. Effie shook her head to dispel that gloomy thought. She let him steady the saucer once again, allowing him this small moment of happiness with his unborn children.

"One of them is gonna make this saucer fall off," he said, his voice filled with determination. Effie was not expecting him to lean further forward in order to whisper conspiratorially against her skin, "make it fall off, come on."

"You're teaching them the wrong things even before they're born," she giggled.

"I'm not."

She stroked his hair as he laid his palm on her belly and pressed on it gently. Each time the saucer wobbled, Haymitch held his breath.

"It won't fall off," Effie told him after a while.

"It will," he said. "Want to put your money on – Aha!"

Effie's hand flew to cover Haymitch's own as she felt a strong, powerful kick. The saucer trembled and dipped sideways in a slow motion as it landed on the floor.

"You're lucky the floor's carpeted or that saucer would have broken to tiny pieces," was all that Effie could say. She breathed out slowly, rubbing her stomach soothingly.

"They're boys," he announced so suddenly that Effie temporarily forgot all about the saucer on the floor, "if today's anything to go by."

"It's that what you want? Boys?"

Haymitch shrugged. "Just guessing here."

* * *

_Please, do leave a review. :)_


	2. Interruptions

**Requested by anon: how about a Hayffie smut after the twins turned a month-old? But each time Papa Haymitch tries to make a move, one of the twins suddenly cry? Haha. I think this would be funny. Anyway, you're a fabulous writer and I really love Consortium! :))) Hoping for an update soon. :)**

* * *

**Interruptions**

**Timeline - Between Chapter 41 and 42**

They had brought the twins home two weeks ago and after two weeks of dealing with his children, Haymitch realised how rare tonight was. They had managed to feed and put the twins to sleep earlier than normal and Effie was in a good mood thinking of the extra hours of sleep she could get. She told him as much.

"Did you dim the lights in their room?" she asked, walking past the bathroom towards the bed.

He nodded with a towel pressed to his face as he walked out of the bathroom. Haymitch threw the towel carelessly over the back of an armchair, ignoring the look Effie gave him. She would have chastised him but Effie was clearly distracted as she sat cross-legged on the bed, tinkering with the audio monitor.

"The batteries' just been changed," she muttered to herself.

Drawing the covers back, he climbed into bed next to her. The pale moon light illuminated her features, giving her creamy skin a pearly glow. Her hair had been tied messily into a bun with wisps of loose hair framing her delicate face. She was lovely and Haymitch found himself reacting involuntarily at the sight of her.

"It's working just fine, you know?" he murmured, scooting closer to her and pressing a kiss on her neck, just below the pulse point.

"I'm not so sure about that. There's nothing coming from their room," she fretted.

"That's 'cause they're sleeping," he told her, giving the most obvious answer there was. Haymitch moved so that he was kneeling in front of her, taking her face in his hand and tilted it to the side slightly so he could trail kisses along her jaw.

"Haymitch," she whined, "I'm being serious. What are you doing?"

He exhaled, sighing in frustration. Haymitch rested his forehead on her shoulder. "What does it look like, sweetheart?"

"Is now really the time? The children are next door. We've only had the twins last month and what if they hear - "

"Even if they heard us, they're too young to know anything about the noises you're about to make," he grinned.

"That's no way to speak to a lady," she frowned but her eyes were shining.

He kissed her because he knew the game she was playing. If she kept him talking long enough, he would be too distracted trying to score against her. Effie gave a contented sigh and leaned back against the headboard, bringing her arm up to circle his neck.

"I miss us," she whispered.

He drew back a little to look at her.

"Don't get me wrong," she said. "I love our children but I – we haven't had much time to ourselves."

It wasn't that he didn't want to reply but he didn't know what to say so he kept quiet. It wasn't as if he sex was a regular thing between them so that was not what Effie meant, probably. She was right, now that he thought about it. The only time they were alone was when the twins were asleep by which point, they were both so exhausted all they wanted to do was sleep. Sometimes, they even ate their meals at different time because one of them had to keep an eye on the twins, which he supposed will only get worse once the boys learn how to crawl and walk.

Haymitch reached behind and freed her hair from the band, allowing the golden locks to tumble free. Effie fell back on the bed, smiling and tracing a finger down the bridge of his nose. When he kissed her again, she responded eagerly and slipped her hand under his shirt. When her soft touched grazed against the raised, jagged skin on his stomach – his scar from the arena – Haymitch shuddered.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled instinctively, wanting to pull away but finding herself pinned back against the mattress by him.

"It's alright."

He trailed kisses down the column of her throat and nudged the thin fabric covering her right breast out of the way with his nose, palming her breast as he continued to make his way further south. Effie moaned delightedly and Haymitch was getting dangerously close to his goal when the monitor lighted up. The piercing wailed stilled his movements. A low growl emitted from the back of his throat as he buried his face on her stomach.

"Please, no," he grumbled.

Effie laughed at him and his frustration. She brushed his hair soothingly. "You want to go or should I?"

"I'll go," he said, pushing himself up. At the door, Haymitch looked at her over his shoulder. "Don't go to sleep."

XxX

Effie had prepared and stored her breast milk in a feeding bottle earlier that evening which Haymitch had just fed Ethan with. The boy had fallen asleep, his head propped on his father's elbow. For the past five minutes, Haymitch had considered putting the child back to his crib but he had been too afraid to stand up from the rocking chair lest the movement jolt the boy awake. He knew he couldn't sit at the chair for the rest of the night so slowly and carefully, Haymitch began to move.

And what was that that Greasy Sae had told him? _If you pamper and carry the child all the time, he would never want to be put down._

Haymitch brushed Ethan's hair back, righted the pillow under the boy's head and stood there watching the rise and fall of his son's chest. He didn't know how long he stood by the crib, gazing down at his son and losing himself to this peaceful, contented feeling. When he felt Effie's arm wound around his stomach and felt her cheek pressing against his back, he realised that he had kept her waiting.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long."

"Lost track of time," he turned around to face her.

She smiled up at him, looking into his grey eyes. "It's alright. I understand the need to want to be with them all the time."

He wanted to tell that it was not what that was but Effie silenced him with a soft peck of his lips. His hand moved to her waist, gripping on to them and pulled her close to him. As he kissed her, his hand made a quick work of the drawstrings of her robe, completely forgetting their place. Haymitch pushed her back, intending to press her against the wall but the layout of the nursery was still relatively new to them and with the dim lighting, he didn't realise that there was an armchair in their path, right behind Effie.

"Haymitch!" she squeaked, stumbling back and pulling him with her.

"Shhh," he covered her mouth hastily.

There was a rustle to their right, a quiet movement followed shortly by a pre-emptive cry that if left unattended for a little too long will turn into a hysterical cry. Haymitch threw his hand up in frustration.

"You do this one," he grumbled. "You're the one who woke him up."

"Me?!" she hissed, moving towards the crib nonetheless. "You're the one with your hands all over me – while we're in their nursery!"

"I didn't hear you protesting, sweetheart. I'm never going to get anywhere with you tonight," he complained. "Maybe we can leave them with Katniss and Peeta tomorrow night?"

He sounded almost hopeful that Effie had to stifle a laugh. Instead, she shot him a look as she picked Tristan up from the crib. She rocked the baby in her arms.

"Fine, that's a no, then," he shrugged. "I'm going to sleep."

The affronted look on her face made him smile. With a wink, he left the nursery.

* * *

_To the guest reviewer – __I understand your concern that these prompts might not be a good idea while Consortium is still a work in progress because like you, I don't want people to get confused too which is why I'm only limiting the prompts to events within the timeline, things that has already happened in Consortium. If you like, you can see the prompts as trying to fill the time gaps in between chapters (for example, in Consortium when the twins were brought home, they were two weeks old and then I skipped to when they were two months). I could, of course, do as you suggested, putting the prompts as a form of flashbacks but that would mean Consortium will go on and on, and I don't want to crowd the plot._

_Also, RonaldGarcia91 was asking if I accept prompts for the other characters as well, I am, because I think that would be challenging and interesting but please, keep it to within the timeline! Thank you so much._

_Sorry for the long message. Please leave a review :)_


	3. Something Of The Past

**Requested by elly32: Hi! ****I have a prompt for you :) I'd love to read something about Effie's before wedding jitters and maybe Peeta/Katniss/Annie/Johanna calming her down with something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. Hope you'll like it :)**

**Something of The Past**

**Timeline: One hour before events in Chapter 1**

The wedding ceremony will commence in an hour's time. The feeling of icy dread washed over Effie as the hour drew closer. Sitting at the edge of the bed, Effie clasped her hands together to stop the shakes. For the umpteenth time, her eyes were drawn to the open window but unlike all the other times, Effie actually got up and walked towards it, peering down at the grass below and then at the front gate. Her mind began to calculate the drop and the time it will take for her to make a run from the drop point to the gate in her wedding gown.

"I wouldn't recommend that route if I were you," Johanna said, startling Effie so much she hit her knee on the vanity. Johanna chuckled as she leaned languidly against the door frame. "You might break an ankle or an arm on your way down. I would suggest the back door. If you want to run, I'll cover for you."

"I considered the back door option," Effie mumbled. "But people might see me. I think I will risk jumping."

"Prison's toughened you up."

Effie glanced over her shoulder to look at Johanna. As if the wedding jitters were not bad enough, she had to bring up the subject of their imprisonment now of all time.

"I won't break anything," she muttered to herself. "It's not that high."

"Get away from the window or do I have to get Annie?"

"Get Annie for what?" asked Katniss, walking into the room with Annie in tow.

Effie rested her forehead on the window pane. There goes her chance to run. She doubt Annie would be too keen on helping her plot her escape.

"Effie here was thinking of running away."

"Is it true?" asked Annie

"Yes, well… no, no, I was only…. I – I can't do this," she cried, dropping into bed with her hands covering her face. "I can't marry him! I can't get married."

Katniss gave her a sympathetic look. "There's nothing you can do, Effie. The law's been passed. He is better than all the other alternatives. At least with Haymitch, you already know the person that he is. Or… would you rather marry a stranger?"

"She's right," Johanna shrugged. "If it makes you feel any better, Abernathy will be drunk half of the time that you wouldn't even know he's there. It'll feel like you're not married to him at all. That'll work, won't it?"

Effie blanched.

"I don't think that's what she wants to hear right now, Johanna," Annie shook her head. She took Effie's hand, taking a seat next to the anxious bride. "It will be alright. Haymitch is a good man, Effie. And you're a good person, too. You will be wonderful for each other."

Johanna snorted. Katniss seemed sceptical. Effie did not look convince at all.

Annie blinked at each of them in turn and sighed. From her pocket, Annie drew out a velvet box, old and worn out which she handed to Effie. She opened it to find a charm necklace.

"For your wedding, you should have something borrowed," Annie smiled. "It was my great grandmother's. I would have worn it for my wedding but we were in Thirteen and Finnick couldn't… Anyway, I would like you to wear it for yours."

Annie's gift had the intended effect of giving Katniss and Johanna something to do once they realised that none of them, including Effie, had thought of the four traditional wedding gifts. They exchanged a look.

"You find something blue," Johanna ordered. "I'll see where I can get something new for her."

"Bossy," Katniss muttered but left the room.

"You will be alright, Effie," Annie patted her knee as they waited for the two ladies to return.

XxX

Katniss was the first to return

She held up a blue ribbon. "I couldn't find anything blue that would be suitable but I thought maybe you could… tie your hair with this. It will contrast nicely against your blonde hair, I think?"

"It's lovely, Katniss," Effie smiled. "Thank you."

Annie took the ribbon, directed Effie to the vanity and stood behind her as she carefully worked the ribbon around Effie's hair.

"You look beautiful," Annie smiled, resting a comforting hand on Effie's shoulder.

Effie stared at her reflection and tried to see herself the way Annie did. The powder had done a good job of covering her freckles and her hair… Her wigs had long been discarded but in times of extreme pressure, Effie yearned for it. It made her feel secure to be able to hide a part of herself. In a self-conscious gesture, Effie pulled the edged of her dress to make certain that the scar of her left collar bone is perfectly hidden. It wouldn't do for the guests to see her imperfections.

The door opened and Johanna stepped in, swinging a shopping bag in her hand.

"Got you something new. Not me per se, but Haymitch did. I made him buy something for you from the shop across this building."

Effie caught Johanna's eyes from the reflection in the mirror, wondering when Johanna and Haymitch found the time to go shopping with the clock ticking.

"We couldn't think of something new unless it's newly purchased. So here, a new pair of heels for you to wear at the wedding."

Effie discarded the pair of heels that she had chosen for the wedding and slipped into the ones Haymitch bought for her. It fit her perfectly.

"Thank you," Effie whispered. She was calm, she realised. The nervous jitters were slowly fading as her attention was distracted by the gifts.

"Anybody thought of something old?" Katniss asked suddenly.

If the look on their faces was anything to go by, nobody had thought of it.

"What do we do?" Effie nibbled on her lower lip worriedly.

Annie, as always, tried to be reassuring. "We'll think of something."

"With ten minutes before the wedding?" Johanna arched an eyebrow.

"Worst case scenario," Katniss begin. "Effie could just get married without, you know, something old."

"I can't do that!" Effie exclaimed. "It has to be complete or -"

There was a knock on the door. When Katniss opened the door to answer, Effie heard Haymitch's voice at the other side. She squeaked.

"I can't see you," he said loud enough for Effie's benefit. "Look, Johanna came to me asking for something new. She told me you're getting something blue and that Annie has allowed Effie to borrow a bracelet?"

"A necklace."

"Right," Haymitch nodded. "I don't know if she already has something old but…"

"No," Johanna hurried towards the door. "No, we don't. You have something?"

"It's not very old but it's something from our past."

"That'll do," Katniss was quick to reassure him. "What is it?"

Haymitch must have handed the item to Katniss because Effie heard her gasp, saying, "I know what this is," at the same time that Johanna pointed out that the item belonged to Finnick.

"It was mine before it was his," Haymitch answered.

"Okay and go easy on that drink!" Johanna shouted after him. "Don't turn up drunk for your own wedding."

Somehow, Effie had the impression that that was exactly how Haymitch would be at their wedding later. It was his way to cope.

"Look, Effie," Katniss said. She sounded surprised. "Who would have thought that it survived?"

She placed the gold flame bangle in the palm of Effie's hand; the same bangle that Effie had given Haymitch as an act of solidarity a few years ago during the Third Quarter Quell. Effie never knew what had happened to it after Haymitch had given it to Finnick and she never expected it to make through the Rebellion much less be back in Haymitch's possession.

"Something old," she whispered and for the first time since she woke up that morning with wedding anxiety, Effie gave a small smile. She clasped the bangle around her wrist. "Let's go then."


	4. Nightmare

**Requested by ****AzaleaBrickshire****: I'm so glad that your taking prompts for Consortium! I have been reading the whole story again since you haven't updated it this week. Then, I read again that Effie has nightmares when she's stressed out. Could you make a one-shot about that? It could be about her time in prison (since you also mentioned Effie's episodes before) and Haymitch feel useless because he can't do anything to help his screaming wife and he also feel awkward (?) about it because it's the first time that she had a nightmare in his house.**

_Thanks for your prompt :)_

* * *

**Nightmare**

**Timeline: Between chapter 2 and 3**

There was a thud as the bottle fell from his slackened grip to the floor. Haymitch merely cracked a lazy eye open before it fluttered close again as he finally fell asleep sprawled on his stomach on the sofa.

It couldn't have been long before his sleep was interrupted. It began as a soft whimper filtering through the haze in his mind. He could be dreaming but Haymitch wasn't sure, so he scrunched his face, turned on his side as his hand blindly groped around the floor for the cushion he had discarded earlier. When he found it, Haymitch pressed it against his ears. He was a light sleeper and as the whimper grew louder, he slowly began to realise that this wasn't the same cry of his mother, Myra or of the tributes he failed to safe that had haunted his dream for years.

Haymitch sat up then, eyes opened wide in the dark with his ears perked, waiting for the sound again.

This time, it was a strangled cry, coming from the bedroom upstairs. He bolted out of his seat and took the stairs two at a time. The bedroom door where he had left Effie in just hours ago was still shut which meant that she was safe inside. Nobody had broken in to harm her. Curiously, Haymitch pressed his ear against the door to hear her gasping and begging at whoever it was that was frightening her.

_A nightmare._

On its own accord, his hand curled around the knob but before he could turn it, Haymitch paused, an uncertain thought having crossed his mind. Over the years, he had dealt with his own nightmares by drinking himself to oblivion and when he had been ordered to be Katniss' guardian, he had dealt with Katniss' nightmares by simply sitting quietly with the girl after she had woken up on her own because to touch her and wake her up would have ensured a bruising or two on him. He had learnt that the hard way after taking a beating on a few occasions from Katniss as he tried to help.

This was new to him. He never had to deal with Effie's nightmares before. It also never occurred to him how she was doing while she was at the Capitol - he had wanted to call her sometimes and check on her, only to change his mind at the last second – or that she, like him, was plagued with nightmares. She suffered just as much as they did. He never knew exactly what happened to her but he was sure that there were demons that would haunt for as long as she lived.

By now, the whimpering and pitiful begging had turned to a terrified screaming and that was all it took for him to turn the knob and pushed the door open. He walked in on her thrashing on the bed, the sheets tangled around her legs and her hair was matted to her face. Effie was distressed and trapped.

This was their first night together in his house in Victor's Village and if he had been thinking straight, he would have realised that something as life changing as marriage and moving in to an unfamiliar environment could cause an emotional arousal so strong that it would evoke a nightmare. Haymitch was hesitant and unsure on how best to deal with the situation. He didn't know how she would react if he were to wake her up now. Does she sleep with some kind of weapon like him? Would she attack him like Katniss did?

"I don't know anything!" she screamed, sobbing and gasping for breath.

He took another step closer but stopped at the foot of the bed, looking at her with a growing sense of urgency and concern. "Effie," he called out and when nothing happened, he raised his voice hoping that it would be enough to wake her. "Effie!"

With a frown, Haymitch walked over to her side of the bed and gave her shoulder a small push.

"Wake up," he commanded.

The effect was immediate. Her eyes flew open, pupils dilated so much so that Haymitch could only see a sliver of her blue irises. Her skin glistened with sweat. Effie pressed herself against the headboard away from her and drew her knees up to her chest. Her eyes were glassy and unfocused as she stared up at him uncomprehendingly.

"Who are you?" she asked wearily. "Don't bring me – not there. Please."

"Sweetheart? It's me. It's …" he trailed off.

She hadn't really woken up, he realised. Not yet.

"The mockingjay…" she exhaled slowly.

Haymitch waited to know what she was going to say but she only stared back at him. He lifted the sheets and handed it to her silently. Effie wrapped it around herself, her movements were done unconsciously without a second thought.

"It's Haymitch," he told her uselessly. "It's me."

"Don't hurt me."

"I won't hurt you. I'm never going to hurt you," he found himself trying to reassure her. "You should try to go back to sleep."

She blinked up at him as if to reassure herself that he really was not going to harm her. Satisfied, she turned away from him, pulling the covers up to her chin and curled into a fetal position. Haymitch wasn't sure Effie was fully awake or aware of her surroundings.

He stood awkwardly at the side of the bed. He kept a watchful eye on her until breathing had evened out and Haymitch went back to the sofa downstairs. Even though he felt useless at his unhelpful involvement, he still thought that Effie's nightmare that night was not as bad when compared to Katniss' or himself. They could barely fall back to sleep after their nightmares but Effie was different.

He should know never to make assumptions because he soon learnt along the way that tonight was one of the milder episodes and that it could get a lot worse.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Do leave a review._


End file.
